betheoneallforonefandomcom-20200214-history
Lyrics/Bling Girl
Hangul= (Baro) You, You look so beautiful girl I got to you, Ha! Let‘s go! Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh B1A4! Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh (Baro: You should be take my hand) Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh (Baro: You make me bright condition) (Sandeul: I need you girl, I need you girl, Baby my girl) (Jinyoung) Oh 너에게 말을 걸어볼래 너무 떨리고 부끄럽지만 많이 어색하지만 (Gongchan) 언제나 너를 지켜봤지만 오늘 너는 정말 예뻐 Oh baby (CNU) 자꾸 내 발이 떨어지지 않고 고민하면서 니 주위에서 맴돌고 (Sandeul) 바보 같은 내 용기 때문에 널 놓칠 수는 없어 ma girl (Jinyoung) (내 사랑인걸) Oh baby ma bling girl bling girl 네게 턱없이 부족한걸 알아 (CNU: 하지만) 그대를 (CNU: 향하는) 마음은 나도 어쩔 수 없나봐요 (Sandeul) So so I love you Oh baby ma bling girl bling girl 너와 함께라면 forever ever (Jinyoung: Oh baby) S그대가 (Jinyoung: 자꾸만) 내 맘을 부드럽게 만드나봐요 ma bling girl (Baro) bright bright 너는 너무 눈부신 내겐 귀여운 공주님 이제 네게 다가가 꼭 너를 내 품에 쏙 조용히 안을래 환한 미소와 붉은 니 입술 You make me high So fly 양손엔 장미꽃 너무 떨리는 이 밤 (Jinyoung) Baby 네게 고백하며 한 말 나는 너 하나 밖에 없다고 너 없음 안 된다고 (Sandeul) 하지만 너는 당황한 듯 (CNU: 웃으며) 장난으로 넘기고 있어 Baby (Jinyoung) (내 사랑인걸) Oh baby ma bling girl bling girl 네게 턱없이 부족한걸 알아 (CNU: 하지만) 그대를 (CNU: 향하는) 마음은 나도 어쩔 수 없나봐요 (Sandeul) So so I love you Oh baby ma bling girl bling girl 너와 함께라면 forever ever (Jinyoung: Oh baby) S그대가 (Jinyoung: 자꾸만) 내 맘을 부드럽게 만드나봐요 ma bling girl (Jinyoung) 네게서 눈이 떨어지질 않아 너만 바라보는 내게 오면 안 되니 (CNU) 난 사랑을 잘 모르지만 (Gongchan) 너만큼은 행복하게 만들게 (Jinyoung) (내 사랑인걸) Oh baby ma bling girl bling girl 네게 턱없이 부족한걸 알아 (CNU: 하지만) 그대를 (CNU: 향하는) 마음은 나도 어쩔 수 없나봐요 (Sandeul) So so I love you Oh baby ma bling girl bling girl 너와 함께라면 forever ever (Jinyoung: Oh baby) S그대가 (Jinyoung: 자꾸만) 내 맘을 부드럽게 만드나봐요 ma bling girl (Baro) 너 없인 단 하루도 (Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh ) 살수 없어 Oh baby girl 걸지 않을 전화만 (Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh ) 붙들어 매 너 뿐인걸 영원히 내 곁에 있어줘'(Sandeul: Oh no, no)' 그대를 지켜주고 싶어 사랑해 한마디 내 맘을 받아줘 하하 too love (Sandeul) Now I need you girl, I need you girl, Baby my Bling Girl |-| Romanization= (Baro) You, You look so beautiful girl I got to you, Ha! Let‘s go! Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh B1A4! Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh (Baro: You should be take my hand) Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh (Baro: You make me bright condition) (Sandeul: I need you girl, I need you girl, Baby my girl) (Jinyoung) Oh neoege mareun georeobullae Neomu teolligo bukkeujiman Manhi eopsaekhajiman (Gongchan) Eonja neoreul jikkyeo bwatjiman Oneul neoneun jeongmal yeppeo Oh Baby '''(CNU) Jakku nae bari Tteoreojiji anhgo Gominhamyeonseo ni juwieseo maemdolgo (Sandeul) Babo gateun nae yonggi ttaemune Neol nohchil suneun eopseo My girl (Jinyoung) Nae sarangin geol Oh Baby My Bling Girl, Bling Girl Nege teogeopshi bujokhangeol, ara (CNU: Hajiman) Geudaereul (CNU: Hyanghaneun) Maeumeun nado eojjeol su eopnabwayo (Sandeul) So-So I love you Oh Baby My Bling Girl, Bling Girl Neowa hamkkeramyeon Forever, Ever (JinYoung: Oh Baby) Geudaega (JinYoung: Jakkuman) Nae mameul budeureopge mandeunabwayo My Bling Girl (Baro) Bright, Bright Neoneun neomu nunbushin naegen gwiyeoun gongjunim Ije nege dagaga kkok neoreul nae pume ssok joyonghi aneullae Hwanhan misowa bulgeun ni ibsul You make me high So fly Yangsonen jangmikkot neomu tteollineun i bam (Jinyoung) Baby nege gobaekhamyeon han mal Naneun neo hana bakke eoptago Neo eopseum andwendago (Sandeul) Hajiman neoneun danghwanghan deut Useumyeo (CNU: Jangnaneuro) Neomgigo isseo Baby (Jinyoung) Nae sarangin geol Oh Baby My Bling Girl, Bling Girl Nege teogeopshi bujokhangeol, ara (CNU: Hajiman) Geudaereul (CNU: Hyanghaneun) Maeumeun nado eojjeol su eopnabwayo (Sandeul) So-So I love you Oh Baby My Bling Girl, Bling Girl Neowa hamkkeramyeon Forever, Ever (JinYoung: Oh Baby) Geudaega (JinYoung: Jakkuman) Nae mameul budeureopge mandeunabwayo My Bling Girl (Jinyoung) Negeseo nuni teoreojijil anha Neoman baraboneun naege omyeon andweni (CNU) Nan sarangeul jal moreujiman (GongChan) Neomankkeumeun Haengbokhage mandeulke (Jinyoung) Nae sarangin geol Oh Baby My Bling Girl, Bling Girl Nege teogeopshi bujokhangeol, ara (CNU: Hajiman) Geudaereul (CNU: Hyanghaneun) Maeumeun nado eojjeol su eopnabwayo (Sandeul) So-So I love you Oh Baby My Bling Girl, Bling Girl Neowa hamkkeramyeon Forever, Ever (JinYoung: Oh Baby) Geudaega (JinYoung: Jakkuman) Nae mameul budeureopge mandeunabwayo My Bling Girl Baro Neo eopshin dan harudo (Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh) Salsu eopseo Oh baby girl Geolji anheul jeonhwaman (Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh) Buldeureo mae neo ppuningeol Yeongweonhi nae gyeote isseojweo geudaereul jikkyeojugo shipeo (Sandeul: Oh no, no) Saranghae hanmadi nae mameul badajweo Haha Too love (Sandeul) Now I need you girl, I need you girl, Baby my Bling Girl |-| English= (Baro) You, You look so beautiful girl I got to you, Ha! Let‘s go! Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh B1A4! Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh (Baro: You should be take my hand) Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh (Baro: You make me bright condition) (Sandeul: I need you girl, I need you girl, Baby my girl) (Jinyoung) Oh there’s no words to the words I want to tell you Even though I’m shaking and it’s very awkward (Gongchan) Even though I am always looking over you You’re really pretty today oh baby (CNU) So that I won’t fall off my feet I have been circling around you while being troubled (Sandeul) Like a fool because of my courage I can’t lose you ma girl (Jinyoung) You’re my love Oh baby ma bling girl bling girl I know I’m unreasonable and lacking (CNU: However) I can’t (CNU: do anything) About giving my heart to you (Sandeul) So so I love you oh baby ma bling girl bling girl If you’re with me forever ever (JinYoung: Oh Baby) seems like (JinYoung: you have) Repeatedly softened my heart My Bling Girl (Baro) Bright bright You’re sparkling, my cute princess Now you’re approaching me I’ll definitely have you in my embrace Won’t you be quiet Your bright smile and red lips You make me high so fly Roses in both hands, so nervous tonight (JinYoung) Baby I confessed And said that you’re the only one for me And I can’t do without you (Sandeul) But if you laughed as if You’re flustered (CNU: and left it) As a joke baby (Jinyoung) You’re my love Oh baby ma bling girl bling girl I know I’m unreasonable and lacking (CNU: However) I can’t (CNU: do anything) About giving my heart to you (Sandeul) So so I love you oh baby ma bling girl bling girl If you’re with me forever ever (JinYoung: Oh Baby) seems like (JinYoung: you have) Repeatedly softened my heart My Bling Girl (Jinyoung) I won’t take my eyes off you Can’t you come to me who only looks at you (CNU) Though I don’t know love well (GongChan) at least I’ll make you happy (Jinyoung) You’re my love Oh baby ma bling girl bling girl I know I’m unreasonable and lacking (CNU: However) I can’t (CNU: do anything) About giving my heart to you (Sandeul) So so I love you oh baby ma bling girl bling girl If you’re with me forever ever (JinYoung: Oh Baby) seems like (JinYoung: you have) Repeatedly softened my heart My Bling Girl Baro Even one day without you (Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh) I can’t live oh baby girl Just not talking on the phone (Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh) I want to hold on to only you Stay by my side forever I want to look after you (Sandeul: Oh no, no) ‘I love you’, please receive my heart Haha too love (Sandeul) Now I need you girl, I need you girl, Baby my Bling Girl |-| Japanese= 向かいで外眺める君 声かけたいけど 何を話そう? でもとにかく 今日こそは 僕を見てほしいんだ Oh baby バカみたいにソワソワしたり もどかしい距離 ぎこちなく笑う 不器用な僕だ でもね 告白するよ ma girl 大好きだ Oh baby ma bling girl bling girl 眩し過ぎるJewelのような 君は僕の光 本当の気持ち伝えるよ So so I love you Oh baby ma bling girl bling girl 二人ならば forever ever Oh baby 君は僕の太陽なんだ どんな時も ma bling girl Rap bright bright 何度も見る 眩しい笑顔my angel 近づいたらぎゅっと抱きしめ ずっとそばにいるよ 柔らかな頬にkissを You make me high So fly ドキドキ 君のもとへ too love Baby 聞いて これからもっと 君の事知りたいな 僕じゃダメかな でも君は笑って「嘘よ 冗談でしょ?」 はぐらかす Baby 大好きだ Oh baby ma bling girl bling girl 眩し過ぎるJewelのような 君は僕の光 本当の気持ち伝えるよ So so I love you Oh baby ma bling girl bling girl 二人ならば forever ever Oh baby 君は僕の太陽なんだ どんな時も ma bling girl 逸らせない その瞳から どうか僕の隣に来て欲しい 恋の意味だって君と知りたい この手繋いで 心から Oh baby ma bling girl bling girl 眩し過ぎるJewelのような 君は僕の光 本当の気持ち聞かせてよ 離さない Oh baby ma bling girl bling girl 君とならば forever ever Oh baby 君は僕の太陽なんだ どんな時も ma bling girl Rap Yeah 見つめてるだけじゃ足りない Oh baby girl 微笑む君を振り向かせたいだけ 僕の心照らす君へ 伝えなくちゃ 君の名前呼びかけるよ haha my baby |-| Romaji= Mukai de soto nagameru kimi Koe kake tai kedo nani o hanaso u Demo tonikaku kyou koso wa Boku o mi te hoshii n da oh baby Baka mitai ni sowasowa shi tari Modokashii kyori gikochinaku warau Bukiyou na boku da demo ne Kokuhaku suru yo ma girl Daisuki da oh baby ma bling girl bling girl Mabushi sugiru jewel no you na Kimi wa boku no hikari Hontou no kimochi tsutaeru yo So so i love you oh baby ma bling girl bling girl Futari nara ba forever ever Oh baby kimi wa boku no taiyou na n da Donna toki mo ma bling girl (Rap) Bright bright Nan do mo miru mabushii egao my angel Chikadui tara gyutto dakishime Zutto soba ni iru yo Yawaraka na hoo ni kiss o You make me high so fly Dokidoki kimi no moto he too love Baby kii te korekara motto Kimi no koto shiri tai na boku ja dame ka na Demo kimi wa warat te ‘ uso yo joudan desho Hagurakasu baby Daisuki da oh baby ma bling girl bling girl Mabushi sugiru jewel no you na Kimi wa boku no hikari Hontou no kimochi tsutaeru yo So so i love you oh baby ma bling girl bling girl Futari nara ba forever ever Oh baby kimi wa boku no taiyou na n da Donna toki mo ma bling girl Sorase nai sono hitomi kara Douka boku no tonari ni ki te hoshii Koi no imi datte kimi to shiri tai Kono te tsunai de Kokoro kara oh baby ma bling girl bling girl Mabushi sugiru jewel no you na Kimi wa boku no hikari Hontou no kimochi kika se te yo Hanasa nai oh baby ma bling girl bling girl Kimi to nara ba forever ever Oh baby kimi wa boku no taiyou na n da Donna toki mo ma bling girl (Rap) Yeah mitsume teru dake ja tari nai oh baby girl Hohoemu kimi o furimuka se tai dake Boku no kokoro terasu kimi he Tsutae naku cha Kimi no namae yobikakeru yo Haha my baby References *Japanese Lyrics via j-lyric.net *Japanese Romaji via KPOPLyrics.net Category:Lyrics